SOUNDTRACK DE UNA VIDA - MLB
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Historias escondidas en canciones. Algunos son pequeños fragmentos y otros son muestras de toda una vida. Songfics. Portada realizada por @LadyDoptera en wattpad Ilustración de SamDV /
1. LA VIE EN ROSE - EDITH PIAF

PAREJA: Tom y Sabine

DEDICADO A:  LadyDoptera en Wattpad

Por favor escuchen la canción si es que no la conocen.

* * *

La mujer de rasgos orientales tarareaba La vie en rose mientras preparaba la comida para su familia. Con una sonrisa decorando su rostro por la felicidad que en ese momento la invadía.

Recordaba la fecha que el calendario marcaba como el maravilloso día en el que se había dado todo.

Podía recordar con completa claridad el bullicio en el lugar, el modo en el que las personas iban de un lado a otro buscando la salida que los llevaría a su destino; entre extranjeros y parisinos que se encontraban en el aeropuerto un pequeño momento de sus vidas.

Y ella ahí a sus dieciocho años, esperando en la cinta trasladadora su equipaje, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha sobre la contraria; demasiado impaciente para empezar.

Había corrido en el momento justo que observo sus maletas, atropellando sin querer a un par de personas que también esperaban al igual que ella.

Caminando tan rápido como podía a la salida, ignorante de las miradas molestas que se habían clavado en su espalda por su imprudente modo de actuar.

Su sueño siempre había sido vivir en París, había ahorrado todo el dinero que caía en sus manos desde temprana edad por el deseo de cumplir su sueño.

Lográndolo solo después de mucho rogar el permiso de sus padres para irse un año al país que anhelaba conocer, aceptando sólo cuando había cumplido la mayoría de edad; tras prometer llamar cada día y aceptar quedarse en la casa de una amiga de la familia.

Tenía todo planeado, trabajaría en la panadería de la cual era dueña la señora y se dedicaría a visitar cada rincón de París con el que había soñado desde niña.

La señora Dupain era una mujer maravillosa que la había cuidado como si fuera su hija, tenía una pequeña casa donde vivía con su hijo, a pocas cuadras de la panadería.

Aprovechando el tiempo para aprender a hornear pan y sentirse parte de la bella ciudad que le parecía mágica con su bella arquitectura y el estilo de las personas que la habitaban.

Casi no le importaba tener que dormir en el cuarto de Tom al encontrarse la habitación para huéspedes en reparaciones, pero eso no importaba, al fin y al cabo, el chico se encontraba de vacaciones.

Lo que más disfrutaba en sus primeros meses en el país extranjero era ser una parte anónima de un bello fragmento de una historia de amor.

Parejas que se comprometían frente a la Torre Eiffel, las flores obsequiadas en las cafeterías del lugar, las lágrimas de felicidad que surcaban los rostros enamorados y la pareja de novios que salían de Notre Dame en camino a la luna de miel.

Pero la que más disfrutaba, era ver a las parejas que decoraban el Puente de las Artes con los candados que sellaban sus promesas de amor, aventando la llave al río Sena que se convertía en el confidente de los sentimientos de cada pareja que realizaba aquel ritual.

—Qué bello debe ser enamorarse en la ciudad del amor —decía a la nada mientras cruzaba el puente.

—Muy bello, sí. Pero esta, señorita, es la ciudad de la luz, no del amor —Sabine se detuvo en el acto, curiosa y un tanto apenada por ser descubierta en su monologo personal —perdone, no era mi intención incomodarla.

La azabache se giró para ver a un chico de piel ligeramente tostada por el sol, de gran estatura y prominente espalda. No dudo en sonreírle, parecía imponente, pero sus ojos verdes le resultaban dulces.

Estos contrastaban con toda su persona, su ropa estaba desteñida por el uso y el cabello castaño se veía ligeramente grasoso.

—No tiene que disculparse, a veces olvido mis clases de historia.

—Supongo que está bien llamarla la ciudad del amor —comentaba el contrario que parecía apenado —muchas parejas buscan pasar aquí su luna de miel y también están las películas y todas esas canciones de amor —sus palabras habían salido atropelladas de sus labios, ante la mirada curiosa de la mujer china.

—Es por el encanto de sus calles, cada lugar parece digno de una película de amor —el de ojos verdes río divertido por el comentario, a lo que la chica espetó —¿demasiado cursi?

—Un poco, sí. Pero no se preocupe, mi madre tiene comentarios peores —quien ahora río fue la muchacha, que por alguna razón imaginaba al chico frente a ella con vestido y cabello largo en una coleta; como representación física de su progenitora. —Dejando claro eso, tendrá que perdonarme señorita. Debo llegar a casa.

—Claro, tenga un buen día.

—L-lo mismo digo.

El de cabello castaño siguió su camino, fue ahí cuando Sabine se percató de la maleta negra que el chico llevaba mientras le daba una última hojeada a la espalda masculina.

—Que atractivo chico, lástima que se vea tan desalineado —dijo para sí, confiando en que no volvieran a sumarse a su conversación sin su consentimiento.

Un encuentro casual que había alegrado su día con un completo desconocido que imaginaba no volvería a ver en su vida. Quizás esa había sido su oportunidad de protagonizar una escena de un nuevo amor que surgía en el puente del río Sena.

Después de eso no espero encontrarlo otra vez, en la casa de la señora Dupain, en la habitación en la que solía dormir, con ropa distinta pero igual de decolorada y el cabello ligeramente húmedo por la reciente ducha.

—¿¡Tú qué haces aquí!? —habían preguntado al mismo tiempo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¡Vivo aquí! —volvieron a decir a la par, mientras abrían sus ojos como platos para volver a pronunciar —¿Qué?

La señora Dupain hizo acto de presencia en ese momento.

—Pero ¿qué escandalo es este? — cuestionaba molesta hasta que lo vio a él —¡Tom! Cariño, ¿cuándo llegaste? —la mujer había pasado a un lado de Sabine para abrazar a su hijo, mientras tanto la azabache unía los puntos en su cabeza.

—¿Tom? —cayendo en cuenta que el niño que había visto en las fotografías que decoraban la casa era el chico frente a ella.

—Sabine, mi cielo. Te presento a mi hijo; Tom, ella es Sabine, hija de un buen amigo de China, se está quedando con nosotros una temporada.

Ambos habían quedado uno frente al otro, por acciones de la señora mayor que intentaba presentarlos.

—Hola —atinó a decir la chica mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

—U-un gusto conocerte, Sabine.

La mujer de baja estatura veía la escena curiosa, sonriendo al notar el ligero rubor en los rostros de los jóvenes, para después dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación.

—Sera mejor que bajen a cenar, después de todo hay que celebrar.

Sabine imaginó en ese momento que la señora Dupain deseaba festejar el regresó de Tom, mucho después, en una cena de Navidad cuando ya estaban casados, la señora le confesó que se refería al sentimiento que había reconocido entre ellos dos.

Pues se habían enamorado del otro con tan solo verse y la constante convivencia no hacia menos notoria el sonrojo de sus rostros.

Mientras ayudaban a la señora Dupain en la panadería y las veces que la señora insistía en que su hijo le mostrará la ciudad, aun cuando Sabine parecía conocer mejor el lugar, a diferencia del propio Tom que había vivido ahí toda su vida.

Dando largos paseos en las calles parisinas, visitando el Louvre y deteniéndose en alguna cafetería. Todo el uno junto al otro, como si no pudiera ser de otra manera.

Porque el año terminó junto con su travesía en el país, negándose a regresar a China cuando en el aeropuerto, escuchó su nombre ser gritado y al girarse se encontraba nuevamente con el chico de quien se había despedido solo unas horas antes.

Donde el chico la abrazó y le pidió que no se marchara, porque no quería perderla.

Y en medio del bullicio le había pedido ser su novia, a lo que acepto gustosa, porque en los ojos verdosos podía ver completo anhelo por ella y sabía perfectamente que en su interior existía ese mismo sentimiento.

Unas manos masculinas se posaron sobre sus hombros, mientras un beso era dejado en su mejilla para después acompañarla en la melodía.

— _C'est toi pour moi. Moi pour toi/ Dans la vie,/ Il me l'a dit, l'a jure pour la vie. (Él es para mí y yo soy de él/ para toda la vida/ Me lo dijo él, jurándolo de por vida)._

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Aquí hare una serie de songfics de la serie MLB, la idea surge por  troubleonmuhead también en wattpad con un libro llamado ** _Cancionero [MLB]_**

La siguiente canción será: EL JINETE, como cover de Enrique Bunbury.

Pueden probar suerte y decirme a qué pareja creen que va dedicada, si descubren la pareja les dedicare el songfic.

Solo si quieren, ya saben.


	2. EL JINETE - ENRIQUE BUNBURY

Pareja: Adrien y Ladybug  
Dedicado a:  Ladyaqua198

Portada de LadyDoptera en wattpad

Ilustración de SamDV

canción: El Jinete - Enrique Bunbury (Pequeño Cabaret Ambulante) watch?v=GAlTzzNS6Hg

* * *

EL JINETE

Todo había sucedido con una extraña claridad, como cuando vez una escena impactante en una película que te provoca gritar.

Las mariposas blancas revoloteaban en el espacio color lila, mostrándose bellas y etéreas a pesar del caos que dormía dentro de ellas.

Frente a él se encontraba una silueta masculina que sonreía triunfante, esperando que las piezas terminaran de posicionarse para realizar así su jugada maestra.

Y ella sin saberlo, le había ofrecido la victoria en bandeja de plata.

En ese momento no sabía cuáles eran los pensamientos que surcaban la cabeza de la chica, quizás imaginase que su compañero aparecería para ayudarla en la contienda, o tal vez no había pensado en nada y había actuado por instinto como él lo había hecho ese mismo día.

Ahora se recriminaba sus acciones apresuradas, por ellas ahora no portaba el anillo, por su torpeza se encontraba mal herido, por su idiotez se encontraba encadenado.

Ella apareció en la guarida del villano solo para enfrentarse a una encrucijada. Pues el hombre frente a ellos le pedía sus pendientes por la vida del chico que no debería significar nada para la fémina; después de todo, ella no sabía cuál era el rostro bajo la máscara negra.

Pero lo que Adrien había olvidado por el miedo, era que Ladybug siempre hacia lo impensable cuando de su obligación se trataba. Como cuando había saltado a la mandíbula de un animal extinto o había ofrecido sus aretes al enemigo aun cuando dependía de sus poderes para no caer.

Se lo pidió viéndola a los ojos, después de que aquel hombre lo había liberado para tentar más a la azabache "por favor no lo hagas".

Pudo sentir el miedo como propio cuando lo reconoció invadiendo los hermosos ojos celestes que lo observaban, le parecía anticlimática al pensar en lo fuerte que siempre era. Ahora le parecía tan frágil que solo pensaba en buscar el modo para poder protegerla.

El problema fue, que ambos tenían la misma idea.

Hawk Moth alzó su bastón al cielo, permitiendo que una extraña energía negra se acumulará en la empuñadora del objeto. La energía se concentró en apenas unos segundos y lo siguiente que Adrien supo fue que su playera se mojaba rápidamente de un líquido rojo.

Y que ella caía al suelo abruptamente, consumida por la agonía.

En ese momento el joven héroe sintió que perdía la vida y en un acto de absoluta ira embistió al hombre enmascarado. Rompiendo en el acto el vitral de mariposa que adornaba el sitio con el cuerpo contrario.

Las mariposas blancas volaron rápidamente en dirección al de traje morado, pero a pesar de intentarlo no habían logrado salvar a su amo.

La cabeza del villano había impactado con el suelo rompiendo su cuello. Pero eso era lo último que a Adrien le interesaba.

Corrió hasta el lugar en el que había dejado a Ladybug, parecía que su traje se había derretido y que era aquello lo que ahora adornaba el piso de madera. Algunas mariposas blancas se habían posado alrededor de ella, volando algunos escasos centímetros cuando habían advertido la presencia masculina.

Levantó el torso femenino con cautela, mientras que ella pronunciaba con su dulce voz su nombre.

"Adrien".

En ese momento los ojos verdes se aguaron, empañando la vista del muchacho. Si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiese pensado más en sus acciones, si tan solo hubiese recibido el daño con su cuerpo.

Si tan solo...

Hizo el ademán de quitarle los aretes a la fémina que a cada segundo que pasaba respiraba con menos fuerza, pero ella cubrió sus orejas; inflexible como siempre.

Adrien quiso decirle cualquier cosa, pero antes de poder formular palabra alguna vio a Ladybug dejar escapar por última vez el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro agitado.

Quería pensar que existía algún modo de traerle de vuelta, pero una parte de su cabeza le recordaba que ya no se podía hacer nada.

Después de todo los prodigios no restauran una vida.

Y aunque lo hicieran él era un gato negro, condenado a estar solo.

"Mi Lady" dijo entrecortadamente, sintiendo cómo sus sentimientos se atoraban en su garganta "perdóname".

Gritó desesperado ante la impotencia, aferrándose al cuerpo de la chica que amaba con locura. Para después rozar con su pulgar los labios rosas, mientras se detenía a brindarle un beso en la mejilla.

Perderla era perder el sentido de la vida misma.

Y ahí lo rectificaba nuevamente, la vida siempre era una hija de puta.

Pues esta no había dudado en golpearlo tan duro como podía cada vez que el chico se había atrevido a bajar la guardia; le quitó a su madre, le otorgó la indiferencia de su padre, lo condeno a una vida en soledad y aun así Adrien se había aferrado a continuar.

Pero en su cabeza estaba ya planteado el hecho, de que estaba muy débil para seguir resistiendo. Y sabía perfectamente que el siguiente golpe recibido lo derrumbaría, fuera tan débil o fuerte como fuera.

Pues la vida era una diosa enferma, que nunca dudaba en golpearte en la herida que ya sangraba.

Ahora no tenía nada.

Con un único pensamiento claro se levantó con el cuerpo de la chica de traje rojo entre sus brazos, sintiendo a la locura arrastrarlo a lo más profundo del abismo.

Caminó por las calles desoladas de París, en esa noche obscura en la que no se veía la Luna.

Deteniendo sus pasos ahí, donde antes se podían ver miles de candados que ceñaban el amor eterno que en París se juraba.

Lo único que necesitaba ahora era la dulce muerte, aquella anhelada promesa que terminaría con su angustia.

Y sin más se aferró a la azabache, prometiéndose no soltarla hasta su último momento de conciencia, permitiendo a sus pulmones colapsar por el líquido que los invadía.

El agua parecía oscurecer la escena que lo rodeaba y en sus últimos instantes de vida, se permitió perderse como siempre lo hacía en el rostro de la chica enmascarada.

En las delicadas coletas, la nariz diminuta y en los labios rosas.

Su último pensamiento lúcido fue para ella, que había dado su vida por protegerle sin saber que desde que se conocieron, se había convertido en la razón de su existencia.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

En estos siete primeros días de Octubre estaré publicando diariamente a modo de celebración, el 3 de Octubre hice mi primer publicación y la idea es agradecerles por brindarme su tiempo, comentarios y críticas constructivas. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo publicándolo.

Una disculpa por la palabra altisonante.

La siguiente canción será: Bésala - la sirenita (sí, la canción de disney)

No es parte del cuadro amoroso, por si gustan probar suerte para la siguiente pareja. ;)


	3. BÉSALA - LA SIRENITA

Pareja: Alya y Nino

Dedicado a: Nini-mlb-Agreste y LadyDoptera, ambas en wattpad.

* * *

La vida da muchas vueltas, algunas lentas y otras violentas, encargándose de poner la existencia de cabeza y probar una y otra vez a las personas; esto, era algo que podían constatar Alya y Nino a la perfección.

Había pasado un año desde el incidente en el zoológico, ocho meses desde que encontraron una misteriosa caja hexagonal en su camino y dos meses para que las máscaras cayeran, mostrandoles la realidad.

Todas esas sorpresas en tan poco tiempo eran como caer en una espiral mientras rodaban en su caída, pues recién estaban acostumbrándose a esa nueva cercanía que había crecido entre ellos cuando se vieron envueltos con los miraculous.

Y cuando estaban logrando equilibrar sus problemáticas vidas reconocieron a la persona que más querían en aquel que les daba dolores de cabeza. Después de todo, la interacción entre las distintas caras de sus personalidades eran muy distintas.

Rena Rouge y Caparace eran bastante responsables en su actividad heroica, convirtiéndose en una parte fundamental en el equipo junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir, o al menos así era la mayoría del tiempo; siempre y cuando no tuvieran que trabajar juntos directamente.

Solo Chat Noir parecía ser consciente de todos los dolores de cabeza que la azabache había tenido que aguantar cuando sus compañeros empezaban a reñir a la mitad de una pelea porque no les parecían las acciones contrarias. Pues la de traje anaranjado solía ser demasiado entusiasta mientras que Caparace era bastante reservado.

Y ni hablar de las interacciones dadas cuando alguno de ellos era un civil, el chico solía llevar a Alya donde no hubiera peligro, aún cuando esto significaba llevarla al otro extremo de la ciudad. Pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado antes de dejarla sola y muy lejos de la acción.

Y cuando Rena Rouge debía interactuar con Nino se comportaba demasiado coqueta. Pasando su esponjosa cola por debajo del mentón del chico antes de despedirse guiñando un ojo. El futuro cineasta no podía evitar pensar que ella y Chat Noir habían sido separados al nacer.

La cereza en el pastel parecía ser su relación como civiles, con sutiles coqueteos y muestras de preocupación por el otro.

La revelación se vio rodeada de diversos sentimientos que colapsaban en sus cabezas, aquel día en el que, tras pelear con un akuma, ambos decidieron esconderse por segundos de diferencia en el cuarto de mantenimiento del Colegio, observando con asombro cómo las transformaciones se evaporaban sin poder evitarlo.

Desde ese momento el caos inundó sus vidas, pues se encontraban incapaces de interactuar como simples adolescentes o como los nuevos héroes de París.

Esto hasta que Alya, tan decidida como siempre, se hartó de esa situación; entrando a la habitación del chico sin ningún tipo de invitación, dispuesta a tener una conversación para la cual ninguno estaba listo, pero que debían tener si querían tener de vuelta el control de su relación.

Y ahí estaban ahora, caminando a la casa de la futura periodista después de su primera cita tras aquel extraño embrollo, dispuestos a aceptar en su totalidad a la persona que les hacía sonreír sin importar sus virtudes ni defectos.

Ambos chicos le habían confiado a su respectivo kwami lo nerviosos que se encontraban por dar ese paso y aquellos curiosos seres los motivaron con sus palabras, deseosos de ver a sus portadores felices.

En ese momento la tortuga y el zorro observaban a la pareja a una respetuosa distancia, con la cita a punto de terminar y desesperando cada vez más a Trixx.

—Esto está tardando demasiado —decía el kwami naranjado que volaba impaciente alrededor de su compañero.

—Por favor, son solo niños. Esto ha sido muy complicado para ellos —Wayyz habló elocuente como siempre, deseando que el zorro frente a él calmara su estado.

—¡Pero los dos quieren esto! ¿Por qué se detienen? —Trixx había volado para estar enfrente de la tortuga, zarandeándolo por los hombros hasta que una idea llegó a su cabeza —¡Ya se! Necesitan un poco de ayuda.

Y sin decir más el ser anaranjado voló hábilmente, dispuesto a alcanzar a los adolescentes.

—¡Trix! ¡Espera! —Wayyz apenas pudo pronunciar palabra antes de intentar alcanzar a su compañero, el cual se había escondido en la ropa de Nino.

—Hey, Bésala —habló el zorro al oído del chico, provocando que tropezara con sus propios pies.

Alya no hizo más que verlo de manera curiosa, sin saber que su kwami había provocado el desliz de Nino.

El joven portador sonrió nerviosamente, indicando que todo estaba bien aun cuando todo lo que quería era tomar al pequeño ser entre sus manos para que lo dejara en paz. Ya estaba demasiado nervioso como para tener que sumar la ¨generosa ayuda¨ del pequeño zorro.

—Vamos, Alya no te va a comer —volvió a susurrarle Trixx al tiempo que evadía un manotazo.

—Parece que hay mosquitos esta noche —aventuró a decirle el futuro cineasta a su acompañante que no dejaba de verlo de manera curiosa.

Wayyz por su parte se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, conocía demasiado bien a su portador como para saber que Trixx solo lo estaba incomodando. La situación necesitaba tacto.

Voló a un lado de su compañero, tapándole la boca antes de que dijera algo más, esperando pacientemente a que los últimos pasos hasta el pórtico de la casa de la chica fueran dados para poder hablar.

—Mirala a los ojos —pidió en un murmullo, sintiendo el cuerpo del adolescente tensarse.

—Me divertí mucho esta noche —atinó a decir Nino con toda la calma que había podido reunir, ligeramente más confiado al saber que Wayyz evitaría que Trixx hiciera de las suyas una vez más.

—Tendremos que volver a repetirlo —aseguró la chica brindándole una sonrisa, después de todo había pasado una noche encantadora con su compañero.

—Cuando gustes —sin pensarlo más empezó a invadir el espacio personal de Alya, la cual imitó su acción de manera risueña.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Trixx volvió a hablarle al oído.

–No esperes más Nino. ¡Se un hombre!

Estaban muy cerca de probar los labios contrarios, con los ojos entrecerrados y con el corazón palpitando sonoramente hasta que algunos gritos se dejaron escuchar.

El chico frustrado suspiro sobre los labios de la chica.

—Debemos ir —Alya asintió, observando a su compañero que cruzaba la calle para esconderse en un callejón.

—¡Nino!

Gritó al tiempo que corría hasta él, empujándolo dentro del callejón solo cuando el chico se había girado para verla y ahí en la ligera penumbra del lugar, posó sus labios sobre los del chico que mantenía los ojos abiertos.

El joven héroe estuvo a punto de apresar la cintura femenina cuando la chica se separó de él, rompiendo el contacto tan rápidamente como había iniciado, dejándolo ligeramente aturdido.

—La próxima vez no esperes tanto —Alya dio un paso hacia atrás —Trixx ¡Transfórmame! —para después darle la espalda al moreno y correr a la acción.

Dejando a su compañero ligeramente sonrojado, perdido en la sensación de sus labios.

—¿Nino? —preguntó Wayyz al tiempo que se posaba frente a su portador, moviendo sus bracitos esperando así llamar su atención —¡Nino!

Mientras que Nino se mantenía observando a la nada, sintiéndose flotar por el beso de la chica. En definitiva, no esperaría tanto la próxima vez antes de intentar besarla, menos ahora que parecía tener el permiso de la chica.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Estaba escuchando esta canción mientras terminaba el songfic anterior y me dije: esto quedaría muy bien para Adrien y Marinette, con Tikki y Plagg molestándolos para que se besen.

Pero después me dije: Oh Alex, escribes mucho de esos dos, además de que a Plagg no le interesaría tomar acciones para que esos dos se besen y me parece que Tikki se mantendría escondida en el bolso de Marinette comiéndose las uñas (esto pensando que los kwamis tienen uñas), esperando que su portadora no se muera de la emoción.

Y después me dije: Oh, pero Alya y Nino también van a ser héroes y realmente quiero escribir sobre los kwamis molestando a sus portadores en su intento de ayudar... y eso es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre eso. (?)

Me han recomendado un par de canciones que ya empecé a apuntar. Voy a escucharlas y si se me ocurre una buena idea verán por aquí el songfic, de otro modo no puedo prometer mucho.

Con la siguiente canción se siente el grunge: **You know you're right - Nirvana**

Tenía pensada una canción de Gianluca primero, pero mi reproductor se puso muy meloso con la reproducción aleatoria y es demasiado para mi sistema. XD

Además que me parece un reto interesante, no pensé que se me ocurriría algo con Nirvana o Pearl Jam.


End file.
